


Accidentally, On Purpose

by GlitterDwarf



Category: School of Rock
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modeling, makeup, hookups. Also, I wrote this in 2005. I still stand by it, so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally, On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This was the challenge I was given:
> 
> REQUIREMENTS:  
> 1\. Dewey gets a speaking role  
> 2\. Include at least five brand-name items  
> 3\. Boys wearing make-up  
> 4\. A hole in a wall

So the rule of the band was that if any one member had something big coming up, then everybody participated. For Marta, it was her ballet recitals, where everybody came to cheer her on. For Gordon, it was when his digital artwork was displayed in the school's art gallery, and everybody came to look at them and pat him on the back and stare in awe. For Katie, it was her concert where she finally started singing, forever changing the band. For Summer, it was when she was honored with a district award for good grades, attendance, and classroom behavior just as they were leaving Jr. High, and everybody watched as the shook hands with the Mayor and the Board Supervisor and it was the general consensus that everybody was proud of her. For Ned it was when he officially got his teaching credentials and graduated with his master's degree, and for Dewey it was when his mother came to visit him and everybody witnessed Dewey cry for the first time in years. And of course, everybody went and saw Lawrence's twice-monthly piano recitals, all sitting in the front row in their concert best, all praising him and telling him afterwards that he was getting better and better. A few times he had even gotten the girls to cry, the pack of females all crowding around him and pressing into him and getting his shirt wet, sobbing how beautiful and magical it was to listen to him.

Still, Lawrence felt like a line had been crossed when Billy announced that his fashion line was being shown at the mall during a presentation of teen designers and that he wanted all of them to be models. Silence had hit the room, then squeals and giggles from all of the girls who all, obviously, had been waiting their whole lives for somebody to tell them that they were skinny and wonderful and could be models. The guys mostly laughed, watching the girls with a smug look on their faces. He could read Freddy's face instantly, seeming to shout out "I get to see all of these girls in skimpy clothing." It was then that Billy had announced that it was a men's clothing line. And, well. That was when all hell broke loose.

Eleni asked if there were girl's clothes as well, Zack was floundering for words and blushing furiously, Gordon looked simply confused, and Lawrence felt embarrassed. He wasn't exactly the skinniest guy there, or the most built, or the most handsome. He knew it. He knew his small eyes and rounder face weren't exactly the epitome of sexy. He also worried what the girls would think, if they would laugh, and what he would be wearing.

He didn't have to wonder long, because it only took a few seconds for Billy to pull a small, baby blue tee-shirt with a pink, heart-shaped piece of fabric pinned onto it. Underneath the heart were the words "broken heartz club," which appeared to be the name of his clothing brand. 

"It's simple and fabulous and I spent hours distressing the jeans to perfection so all you bitches had better love it to fucking death," Billy sighed, pulling a pair of jeans out of the bag that seemed so ragged in spots that there were holes. Lawrence looked down at himself, in his white button-up and navy blue sweater-vest, black dress pants, and wondered if he was fashionable.

By the end of the band meeting, it was decided that all of the boys would be modeling, the girls could if they really wanted to and if Billy thought they had enough sex appeal to pull off boys clothing, and that Dewey would get to start the show off, something he was particularly smug about.

"Fat is sexy, you know," he winked at Tomika. Of course, Lawrence was also wondering if sixteen was too early to run away from home and if he could really make it on his own.

…………………

It wasn't so terribly bad, working on the fashion show. Even if half of the pieces looked way too effeminate for Lawrence to pull off, Billy was a very talented designer. The jeans that he had made especially for Lawrence fit him like a glove, and even if that made him feel uncomfortable it made the girls in the room do catcalls when he walked in and that wasn't so bad, he guessed. The jeans were very dark, almost black, with the kind of washed out effect that made the fabric look almost green, an effect that was popular with "Urban Outfitters, American Eagle, and, ugh, The Gap, but we don't speak of them," according to Billy. It was enough to make Lawrence "forget" to mention that he shopped solely at WalMart, despite the fact that both of his parents were successful, Asian lawyers, and yes the Asian part was important. 

Still, when the jeans were paired with the tight, pink polo with the hundreds of tiny hearts in a pile near the bottom, when he was wearing the white thermal shirt underneath the polo, when he was wearing Gordon's white and red Adidas, when his hair was "messily mussed," he felt more confident than he had ever felt in his life.

Of course, Billy thought the outfit wasn't perfect for him, and the days went on, Billy going through outfit after outfit on Lawrence, who was growing even more confused than ever.

…………………

He had to admit that the girls looked great in the clothing, even though it was made for men. Katie, of course, with her model-like body, wore the men's sleeveless tops with the hearts on the side, just baggy enough to look sexy on her. Marta and Eleni wore the t-shirts and tied them in the front, showing off their beach-tanned, workout-cut abs. Even Tomika looked stunning, her black, lacy bra just peeking out of the blazer in a way that Lawrence had to admit was sexy.

Still, oddly enough the girl that managed to catch his eye was shorter, maybe not as skinny as the rest, but she definitely looked amazing in the white button-up shirt and boy shorts, especially after Billy made sure that she only buttoned two of the buttons and that she wore the red bra that clearly showed through the flimsy material.

"Because it matches the melting, red heart on the breast pocket," he has explained.

Lawrence was sure that it was just because he somehow knew that Lawrence was enticed by those red, red lips and the long, black hair that fell in such a way that it literally took his breath away.

…………………

His theory seemed to be set in stone when Billy announced that not only would they be working in partners, but that Lawrence would be working with the red-lipped, dark-haired girl of his recent dreams.

Summer had smiled and stood closer to him, her body heat almost emanating, so close that he could smell her perfume. He guessed it was "Lucky" or some expensive, beautiful-girl perfume like that that only dark-haired, beautiful creatures wore to entice pretty, dark-haired boys who would fly with them in the sky as their wings beat at each other and sing them beautiful songs inspired by their beauty, and all of this both made him dizzy and also made him wonder why she and Zack had never gotten together, because it all seemed obvious now. They would have dirty, artistic sex on the floor of their large, Lower East Side apartment, some indie band playing in the background and they would have ten small, dark-haired children with red lips that would break the hearts of everybody.

And he felt unworthy, but then she squeezed his hand and admitted that she got her clothes from Wal*Mart or from her older sister and none of this made sense to her. And Lawrence smiled, a small smile meant to be kept to himself. 

…………………

Finally, the day of the fashion show came. After lots of rehearsals on "The Proper Runway Walk" from Billy, after many different clothing fittings, after blood, sweat and tears both figurative and literal, the day came. The fashion show had been booked in a small club that had just enough dressing rooms for everybody to share. He was with Marco, who helped him smudge on the black eyeliner all of the boys had to wear and who he ended up sharing the white, MAC lipgloss with. None of the girls were to wear makeup, because it was supposed to be ironic or something like that.

And when it came time to do it, Billy went in front of the audience and announced that his show was about life, about love, and about changing how everybody saw things. And the audience did see a lot of things. They saw many handsome boys with makeup and many pretty girls in boys clothing. They saw an artistically rugged, skinny boy with dark hair walk down with a skinny, blonde waif of a girl. They saw a sexy, obviously punkish blonde boy pout like the best male model in the world, his arm entwined with a taller girl with black hair who looked like she was born to be a model. They saw a tall, asian boy in the same tight pants and a black button-up shirt with two hearts entwined printed on it walk down the catwalk with a short girl who looked confused but confident. They saw Billy come out, wearing nothing but pants with a large heart cut out from the knee, covered in glitter and makeup like a professional drag performer. They saw the confetti fall down from the ceiling and envelop everybody in a beautiful, shimmering cloud.

But there were also a few things that they never saw, things that only Lawrence saw, things that he wanted to keep for himself. The first was seen through a hole in his dressing room; the artistically rugged, skinny boy with dark hair pushed back against the mirror by the sexy, obviously punkish blonde boy, smearing their lipgloss and answering the question Lawrence had once had about angels and beating wings. The second was Billy crying in his own, personal dressing room where he confessed how nervous he was and that this was the first time his father would see him for who he really was, since he had come down from Ontario to see the son he had left ten years ago. And the third, his favorite, was how beautiful those red lips and dark eyelashes looked from up close as he kissed Summer behind the building after the show, reveling in the fact that she didn't smell like Lucky or whatever, she just smelled like regular Zest soap and Suave shampoo. He liked it better that way.


End file.
